


Draco Malfoy, wdzięczny fan drarry

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Draco Fangirl Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Autor opowiadania prosi o anonimowość i nielinkowanie oryginału.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy, wdzięczny fan drarry

# Draco Malfoy, wdzięczny fan drarry

— Boże, Harry! Czemuś ty pozwolił mi wyjechać do Stanów? Trzeba było rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, póki był czas. Podejrzewam, że teraz nie obędzie się bez wymazania pamięci, bo okropności, które tu wycierpiałem, naznaczyły mnie na całe życie. Nie masz pojęcia, co… Czekaj, dlaczego twoje oczy są zamknięte? Ja tu przechodzę wielki kryzys wieku średniego, a ty sobie śpisz. Oto, co otrzymuję w zamian za…  
— Draco, masz tylko dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, więc daleko ci do kryzysu wieku średniego. Co najwyżej dostałeś zwykłego ataku szału. Poza tym jest… och. Czwarta nad ranem. Możliwe, że stąd moja senność.  
— Aha. No dobrze. Strefy czasowe, rozumiem. Tutaj jest coś koło ósmej wieczorem. Doskonała pora na wysłuchanie kochanka dotkniętego ciężkim załamaniem nerwowym.  
— Ale _tutaj_ jest czwarta nad ranem, doskonała pora na sen zdrowych na umyśle ludzi. No ale skoro już mnie obudziłeś, to zapytam, choć pewnie zaraz pożałuję: czemu się tak wściekasz?  
— Nie rób tej miny. Tak, masz w repertuarze niejedną, przy czym zdecydowanie wolę drwiącą od pobłażliwej, zatytułowanej „mój chłopak jest porąbanym paranoikiem”, którą prezentujesz mi w tej chwili.  
— Nie mam siły na pobłażliwość. No to mów, dlaczego twoja trasa autorska jest aż tak straszna? A na marginesie, czy twój powrotny świstoklik nie był przypadkiem umówiony na jutro, to znaczy u ciebie na dzisiejsze popołudnie?  
— Tak, ale zobaczyłem parę ubraną w identyczne rzeczy, łącznie z neonowo pomarańczowymi crocsami i szortami, w dodatku w listopadzie! Moje oczy odmówiły współpracy i musiałem wrócić wcześniej ze względu na tymczasową ślepotę.  
— Wątpię, że oślepłeś. Przecież byłeś w Kalifornii, gdzie panują raczej wysokie temperatury, więc może szorty w listopadzie są, no cóż, całkiem rozsądnym strojem?  
— Nigdy nie dopuszczę, żeby rozsądek wziął górę nad dobrym smakiem. I oślepłbym _naprawdę_ , gdybym został tam dłużej. Owszem, przyznaję, było dosyć ciepło…  
— „Dosyć ciepło”, czyli totalna spiekota?  
— Niewykluczone. Ale nie o to chodzi. Swoją drogą, trasa autorska okazała się spektakularnym sukcesem. Ludzie uwierzą we wszystko.  
— Masz na myśli historię, w której opisałeś siebie jako syna czarnoksiężnika-megalomana, liżącego buty innego złego czarnoksiężnika, tym razem psychopaty, i jak uratowałeś przed nim czarodziejski świat, wdając się w namiętny romans z drugim młodym czarodziejem, sierotą po zamordowanych przez wspomnianego psychopatę rodzicach? Aaa, mowa o _tej_ książce. Tej samej, która zniszczyła naszą przyjaźń z Jo?  
— Nie sądzisz, że słowo „zniszczyła” jest odrobinę za mocne? Zawsze zarzucasz mi skłonność do przesadnego dramatyzowania, a tu proszę, sam wcale nie okazujesz się lepszy i to zupełnie bez powodów…  
— A czy właśnie brak powodów nie jest tutaj kluczowy?  
— Niech ci będzie.  
— Ostatnim razem, kiedy z nią rozmawiałem, powiedziała: „Oby twój chłopak wyłysiał po trzydziestce i zapadł na nieuleczalny wysyp piegów”. Czy teraz twoim zdaniem określenie „zniszczona przyjaźń” jest adekwatne?  
— Ona potrafi być taka wredna, Harry. Po prostu wredna.  
— Ale wracając do tematu, chociaż podejrzewam, że znów pożałuję: skróciłeś pobyt, bo zobaczyłeś dwoje ludzi w plastykowym obuwiu?  
— Oczywiście że nie! Niemniej byłaby to całkiem poważna i zrozumiała przyczyna. A teraz słuchaj uważnie! Wracam do domu, bo jest Święto Dziękczynienia. Przestań gapić się na mnie, jakbyś nie rozumiał, co chcę przez to powiedzieć.  
— A jak mam się gapić, skoro _nie rozumiem_ , co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?  
— Z pobłażaniem. Myślę, że to zawsze odpowiednia reakcja, niezależnie od tematu. Ale do rzeczy. Święto Dziękczynienia. Amerykanie raczą się pieczonym indykiem z kremem z jakiegoś miejscowego gatunku borówek, które wyglądają na słodkie, ale są kwaśniejsze od cytryny. Omal nie złamałem sobie zęba, kiedy próbowałem jedną ugryźć. Na przystawkę podają purée polane mnóstwem sosu z pieczeni, a dobrze znasz moje zdanie na temat tego rodzaju sosów. Aha, i zieloną fasolkę duszoną w smażonej cebuli oraz coś nazywane słodkimi ziemniakami, co jest dziwne, bo przecież w niczym nie przypominają normalnych pysznych ziemniaków z sosem, za to wyglądają jak pomarańczowa papka pokryta cukrową pianką, i nie, wcale niczego nie wymyślam. A na deser jest ciasto. Nieziemskie. Zjadłem trzy kawałki. Do picia zaproponowano cudowne pinot no…  
— Obudziłeś mnie o czwartej nad ranem, żeby opowiedzieć o swojej wczorajszej uczcie, a może i dzisiejszej, w głowie mi się kręci od przeliczania czasu, podczas gdy ja miałem na kolację zimną rybę z frytkami z budki za rogiem?  
— Co za tragedia. Tak, wieczerza była wyśmienita, ale nie dlatego cię obudziłem. Technicznie rzecz biorąc u mnie jest dopiero ósma, więc przestań marudzić. Obudziłem cię, bo Święto Dziękczynienia to nie tylko zastawiony stół, ale i podziękowania. Wdzięczność. No dobrze, i szalone wyprzedaże, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby amerykańskie sklepy mogły mi zaoferować coś lepszego niż tutejsze, a sądząc po zalewających je tłumach, z pewnością mam rację. Zresztą nieważne. Wdzięczność. Czuję wdzięczność, że jesteś tutaj, w naszym łóżku, razem ze swoim fantastycznym tyłkiem i boskimi ustami. I resztą rzeczy.  
— …  
— No, teraz to dopiero masz minę.


End file.
